


You Gotta be Kitten me

by xSilentSecretsx



Series: You Gotta Be Kitten Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Protective Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Werecat Stiles Stilinski, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentSecretsx/pseuds/xSilentSecretsx
Summary: Why are his eyes orange?”Those were the last words he heard before everything went black….and then big? Stiles glanced up to see the Giant forms of the Hale pack. His heart was beating erratically. He was in a wolves den. He was defenseless and alone in a wolves den. Safety. He needed to find shelter and fast! As quickly as the thought appeared, Stiles acted. He dashed his small form onto the floor and under the couch. Wolves were too big to fit. They could not get him. He was safe for now.“Did he just turn into a cat?” Boyd questioned after a moment of silence at Stiles’s unexpected change.“We turn into wolves and that’s what’s concerning you?” Isaac looked at his friend dryly before going into the kitchen and coming back out with some tuna.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack, Vernon Boyd & Stiles Stilinski, minor Erica/Boyd - Relationship
Series: You Gotta Be Kitten Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874239
Comments: 16
Kudos: 485





	You Gotta be Kitten me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my now Deceased Sugar Glider. RIP Chip this is for you buddy!

Stiles’s day was not off to a good start. Nope. Not in the slightest. He began his horribly chaotic day with a nightmare that took him an hour to calm down from. Not only that, but as soon as he walked out to his jeep, he was _attacked_ by a feral asshole who decided that Stiles was going to be his next meal. After taking a chomp out of his arm, the attacker ran off! Considering how he was going to be late for School, Stiles quickly inspected the bite before hopping into his jeep and heading off.

Stiles thoroughly regretted his decision once he started feeling sick during second period. Stiles does not get sick. The last time he’d been sick was when he was about ten or eleven, but other than that he was a healthy growing teen. A healthy growing teen that now felt like death had arrived just for him. He briefly wondered if his wound was infected but decided to see how the rest of his day went before going to the hospital.

That was a choice Stiles was coming to regret. It wasn’t until Isaac was hauling Stiles into the passenger seat of his jeep that he realized how sick he was. He willingly let Isaac manhandle him into his own car. He willingly let Isaac drive his baby. He had to be dying. A tear fell from his eye as the two drove off to wherever. It didn’t take long for him to begin shivering. He shouldn’t have been cold considering that he was wearing a hoodie, but there he was shivering and crying in the passenger seat of his own car.

Stiles didn’t know how long it was until Isaac pulled over and carried him bridal style out the car. Stiles’s head was pounding once his eyes met the bright light known as the sun. Even the rustling of the leaves behind him irritated his sensitive senses. Once they got inside, the headache dulled down considerably. He found himself leaning more into Isaacs very warm chest. If Isaac claimed Stiles almost purred in content, Stiles will deny it profusely.

Isaac finally opened a door leading into a room, with too bright of lights that caused Stiles to squeeze his eyes shut. Isaac walked over to a couch and gently laid Stiles on it. After a few moments Stiles found the courage to squint an eye open and was greeted by Derek Hale looming over him.

“Why is he here instead of the hospital?” Derek directed his question towards Isaac but kept his eyes on Stiles’ sickly form.

“Look at his arm.” Isaac answered simply with concern lacing his words.

Derek obliged by lifting up Stiles’ arm with the torn sleeve. Derek gently placed his fingertips onto Stiles’ bare hand and recoiled at the amount of pain the teen was in. He then used his claw to slice off part of the sleeve. The alpha took a deep breath at the site in front of him. It was clear as day that Stiles had been bit by a Were, but why wasn’t he healing?

“Why didn’t you come to me about this?” Derek nearly snarled as he demanded an answer.

Stiles halfheartedly flinched at the tone but closed his eyes once more as shivers overtook his body.

“Get him some blankets.” Derek spoke to Isaac before leaving the room himself. He came back quickly with a disinfectant and some gauze. Derek did not hesitate to begin cleaning the wound despite Stiles weak hisses of protest. The Alpha didn’t care much for the Teen’s dedication to making it difficult, so he instead redirected Stiles’ attention. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

Stiles cleared his throat uncomfortably at the question. His eyes were open and staring at Derek, whose attention was on the prominent bite mark he was cleaning. “I’m rejecting it.” He stated hoarsely. His throat was increasingly getting sore.

Derek nodded as if he understood. Stiles figured that he probably did. Once Derek finished wrapping his wound, he took the blankets from Isaac and placed Stiles into a comfortable cocoon. The last thing Stiles remembered before falling asleep was the soft murmurs of Derek and Isaac talking as Derek drained his pain.

The first thing Stiles realized upon waking was that he was alive and feeling better than ever. He threw the bundle of blankets off of him and started inspecting the bite mark that totally wasn’t there anymore. The bite took. He was alive and now he didn’t know what to do. He honestly didn’t expect to make it. In his excitement, he nearly missed the two new voices in the room behind him. After closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Stiles attempted to focus on listening in on what was going on.

 _“So he’s a wolf now?”_ That was definitely Boyd.

The next voice he recognized was undoubtedly Erica’s, _“How didn’t Scott notice? Stiles looked and smelled like death.”_

“Gee thanks.” Stiles mumbled dryly.

“STILES?” Erica screeched and before Stiles knew it, he had a face full of blond hair as he returned her enthusiastic hug.

“What’s up Catwoman?” Stiles pet her back has she squeezed the life out of her.

“Don’t do that again.” Boyd came up from behind her with his arms crossed.

“I second that!” Isaac piped up from somewhere in the room.

Derek sat next to Stiles on the couch, “Erica let him breath.” Luckily for Stiles, Erica complied with her Alpha’s order and went to sit on Boyd’s lap on one of the lone armchairs around. Isaac took to Stiles’s other side. Stiles glanced around at the Hale pack’s placement. It’s like they were expecting him to run.

“It took.” The sound of Derek speaking once more made Stiles look at him. Derek was giving him a genuine smile and if Stiles were to look at the other members of the pack, he’d notice them all giving him the same smile. That statement alone made Stiles feel so big in a world so small yet so small in such a huge world. He understood why they expected him to run. Hearing Derek confirm something he wasn’t too positive about caused tears to well up.

“Yeah I guess it did.” He responded with a shaky smile of his own before looking down at his hands.

“You need a pack.”

Stiles simply nodded, “I do.”

“You’ll be apart of this one. I’ll be your Alpha.” Derek decided.

Stiles’s head snapped up at the statement. He didn’t like how sure Derek sounded about that. As if Stiles doesn’t get a decision. “Fuck off.” He glared at the Alpha before staring back at his hands. He was getting mild entertainment from the slight movements he was making.

“You know that I’m your Alpha. That bond doesn’t just go away Stiles.” Derek grabbed one of hands Stiles was messing with and Isaac grabs the other, forcing Stiles’s attention back towards Derek. “Why do you think Isaac brought you here? Or why Erica and Boyd covered for you in school. You’re pack.”

“But I’m in Scott-“

Erica cut him off with a snort, “Finish that statement and I’ll lose all respect for you.”

“Scott doesn’t have a pack.” Boyd cut in. “He’s not an Alpha and he doesn’t have one.”

Isaac started drawing light patterns on the hand he held captive, “Why would you want him as your Alpha anyway? He’s a shit friend.”

Stiles couldn’t deny that. Scott had left him to fend for himself in multiple life or death situations. Derek had saved Stiles’s life many times, when it should have been Scott. It was as if the bite made Scott realize how much he didn’t need Stiles. Why would he? He was popular now with a hot (ex)girlfriend and a bunch of new friends who used to bully them both. Why the hell did Stiles stick around for so long?

“I trust you.” Derek stated, “We’re pack.” His eyes lit up red and his Betas eyes gold at the statement. Stiles felt a shift in his eyesight momentarily.

“Why are his eyes orange?”

Those were the last words he heard before everything went black….and then big? Stiles glanced up to see the Giant forms of the Hale pack. His heart was beating erratically. He was in a wolves den. He was defenseless and alone in a wolves den. Safety. He needed to find shelter and fast! As quick as the thought appeared, Stiles acted. He dashed his small form onto the floor and under the couch. Wolves were too big to fit. They could not get him. He was safe for now.

“Did he just turn into a cat?” Boyd questioned after a moment of silence at Stiles’s unexpected change.

“We turn into wolves and that’s what concerning you?” Isaac looked at his friend dryly before going into the kitchen and coming back out with some tuna. He opened the can and placed it gently in front of the couch. “Come on Stiles, I know you want some.” He pushed the can further towards the couch. As Stiles slowly inched forward, Isaac nudged the can back a bit until the kittens head popped out. Quickly, Isaac grabbed Stiles by the scruff of his neck and placed him into his arms. Before Stiles had anytime to protest, Isaac was petting him in all the right spots. He definitely purred that time.

“How…how did you do that?” Derek questioned tentatively yet glad that someone knew how to react to such a strange development.

“I used to feed the strays that wandered into the graveyard.” Isaac shrugged as he sat down on the couch with a passive Stiles in his lap. Erica grabbed the tuna can from the ground and offered it to Stiles, who took a cautious lick before devouring the contents.

“Stiles.” Derek called out but was ignored. He tried again with his Alpha voice, but all it did was cause Stiles to tense before relaxing back into Isaacs pets. Derek frowned at the new development.

“Well if we don’t get him to turn back, we have a new pet.” Erica pointed out.

“Erica-“

“I second that.” Isaac agreed readily.

“Isaac.” Derek glared at his Beta but shifted his attention towards Stiles as he purred.

Without a word, Derek began stripping off his clothes as he walked into a backroom. He returned less human than he left. Derek entered the room again in his full shift wolf form and trotted over to Stiles.

Immediately Stiles attempted to flee but was stopped by Derek picking him up with his teeth and setting him down in a corner of the room. Stiles shook in his tiny new body at the site of the towering _Alpha_ wolf. Red eyes peered down at him and Stiles instinctively responded with his own orange glowing eyes. Slowly, Derek began to sniff at the Kitten beneath him, before licking a stripe onto Stiles’s cheek, effective scent marking him. Stiles responds by purring in content.

_Derek. Alpha. Pack._

He was safe. His Alpha was here, so he shifted back. He didn’t reject the bite and now he had a pack. The day may have started shitty, but it ended better than he could’ve ever hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Stiles was going to turn into a Sugar Glider in honor of Chip, but it didn't flow right when writing it. Now I accidently created a series, because ideas were hitting me left and right! I do want to mention that Stiles is okay with his Status as a kitten. I imagine that Stiles wanted the bite for the perks, but felt that the consequences and drawbacks were something he didn't want to deal with for the rest of his life. There are drawbacks on being a Werecat(kitten?), but he'll be able to utilize his strengths to the best of his ability. There's no pairing yet, but I'm open to suggestions. I'm debating Stisaac and Sterek, but am open to any and all ideas! Thanks for reading!


End file.
